


What Goes Around...

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston RPF, tom hiddleston actor
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood and Injury, Domestic Violence, F/M, Mentions of Murder, Mob boss Tom Hiddleston, Past Abuse, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Violence, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: Based off this ask from Middevil465:Mafia Tom scenario: you're walking downstairs at 2-am for a snack; you enter the living room only to see you ex (that's been harassing and threatening you) tied to a chair with tom and his men beating him. You continue get your snack and sit and watch. |《you can decide the rest》No beta so errors are....someone else's lolCheck me out on Tumblr:  https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/poetic-fiasco
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61
Collections: Untouchable





	What Goes Around...

**Author's Note:**

> So This is my first prompt request! I hope it is what you were looking for! Please mind the trigger warnings my dears! Past mentions of physical, emotional and mental abuse(Just mentions) and stalker type behavior. Physical violence is obviously present in this fic as well, you have been warned.  
> Also, I may have made Benedict and Luke part of this story too. I hope you enjoy!

The clock on the nightstand mocked you as you tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. It read 2am and your anxious brain was like a caged bird as it dashed itself against the bars in it's futile attempt to escape, self inflicted damage be damned. The cold, empty side of the bed served as an ugly reminder of the previous evenings events, though really it was just the last thread of the awfully woven shit tapestry that has been your life the last few months. There really was no better way to describe it, the knife you'd kept in your nightstand, the baseball bat under your bed, the mace and taser in your purse, and of course the tire iron in your car all in preparation for _him_. 

Your thoughts drifted back to the past few months as you stretched your restless limbs before you swung your legs off the side of your empty bed. Six weeks, six weeks and you had led yourself to foolishly believe Max had backed off, he hadn't attempted to call or text you, there had been no unpleasant sightings of him near your office, and no more threatening letters in your daily mail. The breakup had been five months ago, but he had been adamant you would be back with him, _or else_. You shuddered as you pulled your robe on over your tank top and sleep shorts, you remembered the nights of coming home to accusatory eyes filled with disdain and promises of violence for being home later than he felt was reasonable. His words were daggers and he was just as determined to take chunks out of your frayed psyche as his hands were to leave a trail of purple and blue in their wake. 

You confessed to your friends after being interrogated about the bruises on your neck, they rallied around you and helped you move out, but that was when the texts, calls, and notes began. You had known in your heart, Max would kill you if the opportunity was present. So you armed yourself with defensive fighting classes, and weapons were never far from your grasp. That had been your life for five agonizing months, but then, you met Tom.

Who could have guessed being caught in the rain with a broken umbrella on a busy street could be life changing? He was a dream come to life with a smile that left you breathless and eyes you wanted to get lost in. He was patient and understanding about your situation with Max, though it never escaped your notice how his eyes flashed with something you couldn't define when Max was the topic of discussion.

You tied the robe around your waist and made your way to the bedroom door. You decided to grab a small snack in hopes it would help settle the nerves fluttering like wings in your stomach. Tom had been so angry when he left you at his home, the threatening note in Max's demonic scribble clutched tightly in his hand, cheeks reddened in absolute furry like you'd never witnessed. He reassured you he was only going out for a bit, that you'd be perfectly safe at his place, but not to wait up.

A _thump_ sound followed by a muffled cry of distress that greeted yours ears made freeze on instinct. You knew Bobby was in the house somewhere, asleep more than likely, but that was not the sound of a dog. Bobby's toenails clicked across the hardwood floor as you listened for signs of an intruder. Tom promised you were safe here. He was the most powerful man in the city after all, Max would have to be mad to try to get to you here. Tom has been honest about his 'career' from the beginning, he had some very loyal friends whom he promised would be loyal to you and keep you safe. 

_Stop cowering on the fucking stairs like the dumb girl in a horror flick_ , she thought to herself as the thumps and muffled cries continued. She turned into the living room, intent on heading to the kitchen when the sight that greeted her made her gasp in surprise.

All the lights were on, the shadows of four men casted up the walls, their backs to you. The noise that escaped your chest had Tom's immediate attention. You noticed as he turned to face you, the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up to reveal his strong forearms, knuckles bloody and eyes hard as diamonds that softened at the sight of you. Luke, Ben and a man you'd never met acknowledged you before their attention was pulled back to a man tied to a chair atop a clear plastic painter's drop cloth. Max's eyes widened in recognition at the first glimpse of you, your stomach up in your throat at the sight of him. 

"Darling, what are you doing down here?" Tom asked gently as you tore your eyes away from the pitiful bloody heap of human flesh. The sight of Max should have terrified you, but the gagged man looked a lot less menacing with the blood that trickled from his nose and mouth. He was trying to talk to you through the gag in his mouth, but you kept your eyes on the tall god of a man in front of you.

"I couldn't sleep, I thought I would get something to snack on. What is going on, Tom? My birthday isn't for a couple months yet." You shocked yourself with the last comment, but kept your face schooled as best you could. Tom raised highbrows as his lips upturned in a grin, the other men in the room chuckled under their breath. You couldn't help, but hear the hopeless whimper your comment elicited from behind the captive's gag, but you kept your eyes on Tom. 

"Well, I thought it was time to get to know Max here since he finds it appropriate to send you letters describing in detail how he is going to rape and kill you, so I brought him here for a chat." Tom said, his face took a hard edge and his eyes flashed rage at the mention of the recent threatening letter. The top buttons of his dress shirt were open which gave a peak of his solid chest, a few hairs visible through the opening. His jaw clenched which accentuated the tight muscles in his neck, the veins in his sinewy arms even more prominent as he clenched his fists as his sides. You should have been frightened at the sight of him as the anger rolled off of him in waves, but you only felt protected, cared for, and if you were being honest with yourself, slightly aroused. He was protecting what was his by any means necessary, he was protecting _you_ , by any means necessary.

The realization caused you to bite your lower lip for a moment, lust in your eyes, before you excused yourself to the kitchen and your original intended task. You couldn't help the smirk on your face as you left Tom in the living room with the knowledge of what was on your mind. You pushed your lustful thoughts aside as you grabbed a bag of microwave popcorn and sat on the counter as you waited for it to finish popping. 

You retrieved a few beers from the fridge for the guys and placed them on a tray along with your popcorn and a bottle opener before you made your way back to the living room. You placed the tray on the coffee table and sat on the plush sofa while you popped the top off a beer as you offered one to each unrestrained guest in the room. Tom excused himself to wash his hands and returned to take a seat next to you on the couch. 

"You know, I believe our guest is anxious to have a word with you darling." Tom stated loud enough Max lifted his head in your direction, eyes wide as if he were pleading with you. You hadn't paid him any mind while you sat quietly with your popcorn, there wasn't much to say anyway and you had been trying your best to not be a distraction during this, well, situation. 

"Do you think so? I hadn't noticed. Shall we hear what he has to say Thomas?" You asked with feigned innocence, which made Tom smile back at you playfully. 

"We can arrange that, however if he were to scream, I will have John cut his tongue out. By the way I don't believe you've met John yet. Apologies for my poor manners, darling this is John. John this is (y/n)." John nodded in your direction as you did the same. 

"Okay John, you can remove the gag and let him speak." You said as you rose from your spot on the couch, your hand found Tom's as he brought you to stand before the bastard responsible for the hell your life had been for the last several months. You knew you should be afraid, terrified to be in the same room as him, and yet here you were surrounded by four members of the fucking mob, one of them your boyfriend. You felt, oddly safe and at home, these men would keep you safe and the animal tied to the chair held no power of you anymore. Tom kept his hold on your hand in support as John removed the gag from Max. 

"Baby, I love you. Tell these men this is all just a misunderstanding and we can go back to the way things were. You know I was just angry, but once you're back where you belong it will all be okay." Max pleaded with you, but you could see behind the mask he wore, the coldness that slithered behind his eyes like an inky darkness waiting to break you in every way possible. You gave a reassuring squeeze on Tom's large hand before you let go, you needed to face this monster on your own.

"Oh, Max. You don't get to call me baby anymore, in fact you don't get to call me anymore at all." You watched the mask slip as you continued. "The truth is I don't need protecting, I have been training three hours a day so I can kill you myself if and when you decided to make a move, but now I'm just tired of your pathetic games." You smirked, when the mask slipped to reveal the true monster underneath, you wanted him to show himself and you knew you wouldn't be disappointed. 

"You, kill me? You crazy fucking bitch, you are nothing without me." He seethed. "You are nothing, but a worthless, stupid whore. That's all you will ever be he spat. You won't hurt me baby, you don't have it in you." His last remark was enough to pull you closer to him, but just as Tom was about to reach out to you, you turned to your side and snapped your right foot out. You connected with his chin with all the force you could muster and knocked the chair backwards which caused him to land on his back with a thump as a grunt escaped his bloody lips.

You stood over him with your foot on his throat, your robe now untied, but you couldn't bring yourself to care. You bent down slightly, you could feel Tom and the others behind you, they remained silent. "I know you will never stop Max. I also know if you do it will only mean some other girl is getting the same treatment as I got and I can't have that. So I want you to know, if you think I will stop these men from killing you in the most creative way they can think up, you are dead wrong. In fact, I think I will go the the tool shed and get the blow torch and a hammer, because I am suddenly feeling very creative myself. You know the old saying, what goes around, comes around." The look on his face as the color drained from it was the ultimate reward. You had no intention of doing anything you said, but this fucker didn't know that.

You backed away from him then and back to Tom whom had a look on his face of pure amazement mixed with- was that pride that shown in his eyes? You decided not to dwell on it as you looked at the men in front of you. "He's all your gentlemen." You said before reclaiming your seat on the sofa, your beer back in your hand and your popcorn back on your lap. Internally you were screaming and shaking, it was an odd feeling, but you weren't going to break down in front of the nearly slain dragon lying on the floor.

Tom's eyes were locked on yours as he approached you on the couch, his hands now clean from the evidence of his previously expelled wrath on your ex's face. "Are you alright my warrior queen?" He asked quietly, as he brought his hand up to cup your cheek. You sighed quietly and leaned into his touch, your strength drained away from you as you melted against him.

"Yes, I'm fine. What will you do with him?" You asked out or morbid curiosity. 

"Oh I have a few ideas love." He said quietly in your ear. "Unless you have an idea."

"I have a few." You said with a smile.


End file.
